1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pick-up jig, and more particularly to a pick-up jig adapted to be mounted to an electronic component for assisting the electronic component to be surface mounted onto a printed circuit board.
2. The Related Art
When assembling an electronic component on a circuit board by surface mounting technology (SMT), it's difficult for a SMT machine to surface mount the electronic components which have various unmatchable shapes with the suction nozzle of the SMT machine onto the circuit board directly. So a pick-up jig matched with the suction nozzle of the SMT machine is needed, to assist the electronic component to be surface mounted on the circuit board.
However, the electronic component picked up by the foregoing pick-up jig is often apt to randomly sway in the process of the SMT machine shifting the pick-up jig, and even some electronic components may fall off from the pick-up jig, so that often result in inaccurate assembly between the electronic component and the circuit board. Furthermore, it is difficult to take out the electronic component from the pick-up jig.